


Summer Sun and Games Of Love

by IWillRegretThis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillRegretThis/pseuds/IWillRegretThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has invited Kageyama to go to the Olympics, and all of those excited, warm, achey feelings in their chests and stomachs must just be from the riveting games and nice hotel.<br/>Right?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts and awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hello!  
> 1\. If anyone actually reads this, Chapter length and updates will be completely manic, so please bear with me ^-^  
> 2\. Since I'm complete trash, I'm using the American school schedule (summer vacation June-August) and the hotel name just means "comfortable stay".  
> 3\. This'll be mostly fluff and and a little bit of angst. I'd love to write nsfw but I'm completely inexperienced and there's nothing worse than badly written Smut.  
> I'm talking too much.  
> 

It was undeniably, unquestionably and indisputably, hot.

Kageyama Tobio lay in his bed, twirling his volleyball in his hand, wishing it were just a bit colder.  
The sun came through the shuttered window in streaks, dust visibility rising with the amount of light.  
His mother wouldn't let him play because she was afraid he'd have a heat stroke, which with the temperature, wasn't actually that irrational of a fear.

Just about everyday since the end of the school had been the same, he'd wake up, lounge around his house for a while, get himself lunch and then go practice volleyball until dinner time. But recently that schedule had been tainted, and Kageyama had been reduced to lying shirtless in his bed while the little kids on the street played loud water games and such. 

He wasn't in the most perfect mood most of the time and as much as he hated to admit it, he kinda missed school and the Karasuno team.  
He wondered about what he could do, because the boredom was possibly going to kill him.

And then Hinata called.

Kageyama had, (in his opinion, unfortunately) given his number to Hinata, just in case one of them forgot homework or if one of them was sick and couldn't make it to practice.  
Kageyama, who hadn't heard from the other boy in weeks, picked up his cell phone.  
"Hello, Hinata?" He asks, the familiar edge to his voice that he always takes on when having to interact with other human beings. "Hi Kageyama! I haven't talked to you in soo long!" Hinata practically yelled (he doesn't talk on the phone very often).  
"Quiet down you jack ass! What are you calling me for?" Kageyama grumbled.

"Do you want to go to the summer Olympics in Tokyo with me? We'd stay at a hotel... And there is a pool there!"

Kageyama's heart probably stopped beating for a moment. He had wanted to go to the Olympics ever since he was a little kid, either in the stands or on the court, he wanted to be there, as part of the excitement. Close enough to catch all the feints, no commercials breaks or anything interrupting. He had yearned to be up close to watch his favorite sport at the Olympics, one of the greatest sporting events of the world, for years really. And he would've said yes in the blink of an eye.  
But there's just one problem.  
Shōyō. 

It's not like he hated Hinata, but he pissed Kageyama off for multiple reasons.  
"Kageyama? Are you still there?"  
Hinata inquired, Kageyama swallowed hard, and made his decision.

He would be at the summer Olympics, no matter if the person he went with was an orange ball of annoying energy.

"Y-yeah."  
"Good, do you wanna go with me or not?"  
"Sure. Let me just ask my mom and then I'll call you back later."  
"Okay!" Hinata was about to hang up when the offer actually reached Kageyama's brain through his thick skull.  
"Wait a second... Why are you going to the Olympics? And why are you taking me?" He demanded.  
There was a momentary silence on the other end, where Kageyama resisted the urge to repeat his questions in a much meaner tone.  
"Well... My mom originally bought the passes and tickets for four, but my dad has to go to work because of something urgent in a few weeks and Natsu would throw tantrums without him there so she's staying home too. My mom said I could invite friends and..."  
Hinata's voice quieted slightly, blushing and looking down,  
"you're kinda the closest thing to a friend I've got."  
Kageyama's phone buzzed, letting him know that it was only a matter of time before his phone powered off.  
"Oh. " he responded simply.  
"Alright, so, You talk to your mom, and call me back!" Hinata chirped cheerfully and turned of the phone before Kageyama even had time to say anything in response.

He had just been invited to the summer Olympics.

By. That. Fucking. Dumbass.

Who just called him a friend?

He'd save thinking about that for later, now he was more worried about the fact that he had to get up to ask his mother about going.  
After a great amount of time, he somehow managed to get out of the position he'd been in for the past four hours, and sit up, placing his volleyball back on the shelf next to his bed. He plugged in his flip phone and started to walk to the kitchen, noticing with a detached curiosity that he was had a thin sheen of sweat without even doing anything.

It was really, really, hot.

Thinking that, of course, his mind actually brightened up a bit, because even though the phone conversation was a bit hazy in his memory after Hinata's first offer, he was pretty certain the ginger had said something about a pool.  
That'd probably be cold.  
"Tobio? What're you doing just standing in the kitchen? And for heaven's sake put a shirt on."  
His mother's voice came from a hallway, she had just gotten out of work, so she still was donning her work clothes, a black blouse and grey skirt, and had her long black hair pulled into a tight bun. She had piercing blue eyes, and Kageyama was often told his matched. She was looking at him now with motherly affection in her eyes, even if her tone was harsh.  
He hadn't even noticed that he'd been standing there for a long time, or her presence in the house.  
"I was just thinking... Can I go with my friend to the Olympics in three weeks?" He asked, words pouring out of his mouth. He was actually kinda anxious she'd say no.  
"Of course! Who are you going with?Will you stay in a hotel? Which one? How long? I'm so glad you get to go watch the Olympics."  
His mother was enthusiastic about her son having a friend in general, because she spent most of her time worrying about the fact that he never went anywhere, never got invited to any parties, and spent all his money on knee pads and new volleyballs.  
But that didn't change the fact that Kageyama had none of that information.  
"Uhh... His name is Hinata,"  
"That's all you know?" His mother questioned, incredulously.  
"Yeah." He responded.  
"You've got to find out more." She said, exasperated.  
Kageyama nods his head dully and exited the room, getting to his own, flipping back down on his bed and flipping his phone up.

Kageyama Tobio; 530 PM ; Message sent:  
What hotel? For how long? 

***

Hinata Shōyō bounced around his house, a ball of energy. Natsu bounced behind him, and they were both horribly out of tune as they sang a stupid pop song.  
"What are you two so happy about?" Their mother, who was a stay at home mom and had an stained apron tied around her waist, light brown curls falling down to the edge of the apron. "I'm happy because brother is happy!"  
"And I'm happy because Kageyama is going to Tokyo with us!"  
The children responded.

Hinata had been apprehensive to ask Kageyama in the first place, because he was admittedly terrified of the other boy, but he also was afraid Kageyama would say no.  
It was weird.  
It's like, he wanted his nemesis's (even though they stood on the same side of the court, they were still rivals) approval. It was kinda like he wanted Kageyama's approval so that Kageyama wouldn't get so pissed at him and would want to spend time with him.  
It was weird.

"That's good! I should like to meet him before we go on the trip, Now go wash up for dinner." Hinata's mother said, and that was that. The family ate dinner, and then Natsu insisted they play a board game before she went to bed, and then his mother started clean up and Hinata was left to his own devices.  
He walked into his small bedroom, and sat in the chair next to the messy desk, flipping open his phone.  
It was a text from Kageyama, Hinata saw with surprise.  
He read it and gave a slight smile, much to his own dismay. Then he began typing his answer.

Hinata Shōyō; 945 PM; message sent:  
One and a half weeks, Kaitekina Taizai hotel. Let's talk more tomorrow （≧∇≦）

Hinata sent the message and flipped his phone shut before he could even think about the horror of the text he just sent.

An emoticon? Really Hinata? You're talking to your nemesis and that's the best you could do? 

He dug his head into his pillow, his hair that grows quickly and desperately needs a haircut getting in his eyes. He contemplates how terrified he is for a few moments until his phone buzzes.  
He really doesn't want to look at it. But of course, he reaches towards his cell and turns it on, a message from Kageyama lighting up the screen,

Kageyama Tobio; 948 PM; Message sent:  
Sounds good ಠ_ಠ .


	2. Hinata's happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's made a discovery,  
> And Kageyama finds out something new about his mother.  
> Warning: Homophobia mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mad boring and I apologize extremely. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP THE PACE.

Hinata Shouyou; 1039 AM; Message Sent:  
You know, my mother really wants to meet you. At least come over for dinner.

Hinata has decided, that the History subject in school lies to you.  
They have you write all these timelines, all these chronological events that change the world,  
These papers all seem clear, like everyone knew exactly when and where everything happened.

Hinata's life, was definitely not like that.  
As of late, Hinata was certain of one thing:  
Kageyama made him happy.  
He was also certain that the Summer Olympics he would be a spectator at were in 2 weeks, and that him and Kageyama had been texting back and forth, stupid things like 'what time should I show up at your house,' and things like that. It'd given him excuses to just text whenever Hinata felt like it, as long as the text has a facade of information.  
He was pretty certain the only reason Kageyama made him so happy was because having a rival was unexpectedly fun. But maybe there was something else, something Hinata was either too dumb or too oblivious to sort out.  
The heat wave hadn't lessened, and if anything, it had gotten worse over the past week. Even Hinata was starting to feel the effects, getting a bit more tired and lazy. He began whistling as he finished the piece of bacon he was chewing on, and started to think about what he wanted to do with the day. Flipping open his phone, the text was clear on the screen.

Kageyama Tobio; 1054 AM; Message Sent:  
Alright whatever idiot. What time do I show to dinner?

Kageyama sat in front of the small TV, shoveling cereal into his mouth, and mentally complaining about the fact that he can't play any Volleyball yet without possibly dying of overheating.  
The TV was showing a static-filled news program, and although he wasn't really listening, the words 'Equal rights protest for homosexual people is taking place in...' And some country Kageyama had heard of maybe once or twice in school.  
His mother appeared, rushing slightly since her work started in an hour.  
Her voice came down like a whip, surprising the boy with her ferocity.

"It's disgusting."

Kageyama looked around, wondering what she could be talking about with such passion. "Huh?" He said confusedly.  
"Those gays. It's disgusting. Unnatural, I have no idea what I'd do if those people were my sons. Well, I gotta go to work. I'll be home for dinner, see ya honey." She explained to her son and kissed his head before exiting, leaving Kageyama even more confused in her wake.  
He'd never seen anything wrong with gay people, he'd never even really thought about it at all. He was only really concerned about volleyball and somehow managing to pass high school. So, he'd had no real reason to think about people who are gay, and they had never bothered him, so he was okay with it.

He hadn't really ever thought about romance at all, actually. And he didn't really have any obligation to, so he doesn't.  
A phone buzzed, and Kageyama flipped it open, ready to respond to the only person he'd ever actually texted besides his mother.

Hinata Shouyou; 1100 AM; Message sent:  
Come over for dinner today, show up at 6:20. And don't call me an idiot! 

Kageyama smiled at Hinata's stupidity. Or, at least, was about to smile until he caught himself. He opened up his mother's contact, and called her, about going to Hinata's house for dinner. She agreed and told him to be back by 8:30, and that was that.  
He hung up while thinking about Hinata, and how he maybe actually kind of glad to see him, only because it was the first human that didn't share his bloodline that he'd be seeing in weeks.  
He was also thinking about whether or not he should make himself look decent, maybe even put on some cologne.

**Author's Note:**

> Their home situation is just kinda how I imagine it is tbh. It's just Kageyama and his mother, and Hinata's got his little sister and his parents (but his dad works a lot). So ye.


End file.
